


Stone Tower asylum

by Rivaille960



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychology, psychiatrist Dark Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaille960/pseuds/Rivaille960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christmas gift to my best friend</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Stone Tower asylum, what can I do for you?" A woman dressed in black pencil skirt her loose button up black shirt tucked into the skirt. She had on a long white lab coat her black hair braided down to her waist. Her electric blue eyes seemed to bore into me as if she was scrutinizing every part of me behind her glasses.

"Im Dark Link Blackwell, but you can just call me Dark I'm the new doctor." She smiled handing me a manila folder.

"Im Alice Austin, If you would follow me. I will show you to your office and then take you to meet your patient." I nodded following her down the hallway opening the folder to see the information on my patient. My breath caught as I looked at his picture, this guy could be my twin! Aside from being on two opposite sides of the color spectrum. Somehow that doesn't sit well with me.

I read through the file it says his name is Link Hawthorne, the reason he's in here seems to be that he tried to actually kill my boss Ganon. Also it says he thinks he's the legendary hero of time from Hyrule. I sighed to myself why do the cute ones have to be crazy? Wait did I really just think that? I mentally smacked myself looking up as Alice led me into my new office. It was nice I had to admit my desk had a great view of the courtyard.

Many of the patients were walking around outside. I spotted a blond out of all of them sitting by the fountain all alone, I stared in awe as he looked up at me meeting my gaze almost as if he could feel my eyes on him. My heart sped up and I felt my hands start to sweat before the blond broke our eye contact to look at another blond woman who approached him.

"That's Zelda, she's also claiming to be the Princess of Hyrule. It's all bloody ridiculous but were here to cure them." Alice said walking to the window looking down at the two patients.

"Let's go get you acquainted with Mister Hawthorne." Alice said leading me down a few hallways and an elevator before we reach the double doors leading to the courtyard. I see a lot of different patients scattered about some playing around others idly chatting. We pass by a tall blond haired man with piercing red eyes, it's kind of funny because I thought I was the only one with red eyes.

"That's Sheik Hylia, Zelda's older brother. There's a rumor going around that he got himself admitted here just to watch over Zelda." I stared at Sheik who glared at me.

"He must really love her then." I said turning back to Alice who nodded as we stopped in front of Link and miss princess of Hyrule.

"Link, I'd like you to meet your new doctor. We will leave you two to get acquainted." She said leading the blonde whose eyes were trained on me away.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Dark Link Blackwell. I am going to be your new doctor." I said offering him my hand. I had to admit he was a lot more beautiful in person, his eyes trailed down my body. He was either sizing me up or checking me out I could only hope for the latter. His eyes went to my hand before he raised a blonde eyebrow making me sigh and drop my hand.

"Im Link." He said sitting on the fountain once more looking out at Zelda. Almost as if he was watching over her in case anything happened? Does he really believe that he is the Hero from Hyrule?

"It's nice to meet you Link." I manage to say as my mind finally catches up with the conversation once again. His cerulean eyes flashed to me, staring at me almost condescendingly.

"How nice can it be we're meeting in a mental asylum?" I flinched from his hateful tone. I don't know what I was expecting, him being rude was not one of them.

"I'm sorry…. I'll see you during our first session then." Hurt coursed through my veins I didn't understand how he could act like that to someone he's never met.

"Dark.." Link croaked as I turned around walking back into the asylum as for my first meeting with Link Hawthorne I didn't think things could be any worse. I sat in my office with my head in my hands frustrated, I didn't understand his attitude problems. I stood up straight when someone opened my office door.

"Oh it's you" I sighed sitting back down to see Ganon walk in to my office.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Ganon said crossing his arms staring at me curiously.

"No im just nervous it being my first day and all." He hummed in response going to the window.

"What do you think of Mr. Hero?" He said raising an eyebrow his tone mocking.

"Honestly I'm surprised they all seem pretty…. - normal?" He finished for me as I nodded.

"That's what makes them more dangerous." I sighed sitting back in my chair, not mentioning that I was silently hoping for him to say that they weren't really all that crazy.

"I just hope we can get through to them and manage to cure them." Ganon gave me a nod before leaving me to study my case file on Link. I don't know how long I sat at my desk going through the file. Turns out not much is known about Link, from what it says here hes 23. Parents are unknown, wakes up screaming some nights.

He has no living relatives, he knew Sheik and Zelda before they were all admitted here with him. Hes highly intelligent, very serious. That seemed to be all they could get out of him. I sighed again my head shooting up as my door opens.

"Hey Dark, just letting you know you can get some rest for the night. You want me to take you to your room." I nodded with a yawn I followed after Alice as she led me to the doctors quarters. Did I mention this job comes with its own house? Oh well it does, my eyes widen as I take in the beautiful knew apartment. It has a huge kitchen an all black living room and a bedroom off to the left side.

"Sleep well doctor Blackwell." Alice said with a gentle smile waving as she shut the door behind her. I grinned running to my room loving the black and red walls and the large king-size bed with a dozen pillows. I jumped on the bed and hugged a huge pillow before trying to rest. Somehow my dreams were filled with those piercing cerulean eyes.

I sat up frustrated I didn't want to dream of him, I need some fresh air. I walked out of my apartment and headed to the courtyard. No matter what I did somehow my thoughts always managed to return to Link.

"I swear I need more sleep." I muttered to myself.

"Then why are you not sleeping?" I flinched turning to come face to face with the piercing eyes that haunted my dreams.

"What are you doing out of your room?" I said taking a step back in surprise.

"I could ask you the same question." He shot back his fingertips skimming across the water lazily sitting in the fountain.

"Couldn't sleep." I said scratching the back of my neck nervously.

"Me either. I kept replaying our meeting in my head and I felt like a jerk." My eyes widened as he finally met my gaze. I felt my whole body go numb when our eyes locked together.

"Its fine I'm your doctor, that's it you don't need to like me but I am here to help you." I said looking away. I shivered feeling Links wet fingertips run down my cheek.

"What if I do like you?" Link challenged, I had to shake my head forcing myself to remember he's a patient. Were he not Id have him pinned to that fucking fountain as I kiss those sinful lips of his.

"Im your doctor nothing more." I said stepping away from his touch that had already muddled my thoughts.

"Now that's no fun Dark. Or maybe we could make it more fun. Doctor " he moaned on the last word making my throat go dry and my pants get uncomfortably tight.

"We can play doctor, take me back to your room and you can take good care of me." He said winking at me before staring at me with amused eyes.

"I-im going to sleep, go back to your room we have a session first thing in the morning." I all but begged him to leave me alone as I turned and ran back to my room breathing hard as I stripped off my clothes. I also happened to notice the problem between my legs.

"Oh Link." I groaned softly as I slowly ran my hands down my arousal. I laid in bed for 5 minutes just touching and stroking myself as I whispered Links name, before long I reached ecstasy. I stared at my hand with a sigh, did I really just get off to one of my patients? I ran to the bathroom cleaning my hands off and curling into my bed drifting to sleep with no dreams at all. I woke in the morning feeling refreshed as I got into the shower, once I was finished I got dressed in my new uniform heading to my office where Link was already waiting. When I walked in he smirked knowingly as I walked passed him sitting down in my chair.

"Good morning doctor Blackwell. I trust you slept well?" I bit my lip, I have to be professional with him there cannot and will not be a repeat of last night.

"Good morning to you as well Mr. Hawthorne. Yes I did sleep well thank you." I said noticing him wince when he heard his last name.

"Call me Link." He said his face growing serious.

"Fine, shall we begin Link?" He gave me a nod as I began recording the session.

"So tell me about yourself Link?" He looked out the window refusing to make eye contact.

"What do you want to know?" He asked standing to look out my window.

"It says in your file you tried to kill my boss is that true?" I asked grabbing my notepad and pen.

"Yes." He said turning to face me trying to gauge my reaction, I made my face an expressionless mask.

"Why did you do it?" Links eyes became cold as he stared back at me.

"You don't know him, he's evil Dark. He will use you just like he does everybody else and throw you to the side like you're nothing." I swallowed hard.

"Why do you say that?" Link scoffed.

"I've known Ganon for longer than you have. He's a monster." I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

"What does that make you ?" I said standing to face him. His eyes became vulnerable, he looked like a scared child I wanted nothing more than to go over and hug him telling him that everything would be okay.

"That is the question indeed doctor." He said turning his back to me. I turned off the recorder and walked to him.

"Im sorry Link." I whispered he turned to me giving me a small smile past his watery eyes. He looked as though he was reliving all the pains of his past. He blinked a few times and his face was expressionless once more.

"Is that all for today Dark?" He said crossing his arms. I gave him a nod, with that he knocked on the door and a guy from security came to escort him back to his room.

"I can take him." I said to the guy who looked at me like I was crazy but nodded anyways.

"lead the way blondie." I said shoving my hands in my pockets. Link giggled quietly leading me back to his room.

"blondie?" I shrugged.

"your blond aren't you?" He looked at me from the corner of his eyes with an amused grin on his face as we made it to his door.


	2. Chapter 2

Link

Doctor Dark Link Blackwell? Gannon couldn't be serious, he's going to use my shadow to try and "cure" me. I rolled my eyes, skimming my fingers over the water in the fountain.

"I swear I need more sleep." My head snapped up to see Dark walking past me without even looking at me.

"Then why are you not sleeping?" He flinched looking at me with those big ruby eyes. Maybe that's what Ganons plan is, he knew we were lovers in the time that should have never been so he can torture me using Dark.

"What are you doing out of your room?" Dark said taking a step back in surprise.

"I could ask you the same question." I sighed softly going back to the water.

"Couldn't sleep." He said rubbing the back of his neck. I remember my Dark used to do that a lot when he was embarrassed or nervous. I also remembered our earlier encounter I was so angry that Ganon used Dark that I snapped at him.

"Me either. I kept replaying our meeting in my head and I felt like a jerk." Darks ruby eyes widened and I couldn't help but feel drawn to them. Then I saw the change his eyes turned cold and expressionless.

"Its fine im your doctor that's it you don't have to like me but I am here to help you." He said unconsciously gritting his teeth. My heart hurt, I truly missed Dark and after watching him die in the time that should have never been. I made up my mind I want him and I would tease him until he decides to drag me back to that room of his.

"What if I do like you?" I smirked as he trembled, he was nervous and I was winning this battle. I ran my fingertips down his cheek making him shiver, he was falling hard and he knew it.

"Im your doctor nothing more." Oh I would have believed him if he hadn't lacked confidence when he spoke. If his voice didn't quiver with desire, as he forcefully holds himself back from me.

"Now that's no fun Dark. Or maybe we could make it more fun. Doctor. " I made sure my voice came out in a breathless moan when I called him doctor. He didn't realize it but he was biting his lips his eyes darkening with lust.

"We can play doctor, take me back to your room and you can take good care of me." I said seductively as I winked at him making him shake his head to clear his now dirty thoughts. Oh Dark this is going to be way too fun getting you back.

"I-im going to sleep, go back to your room we have a session first thing in the morning." He said before running away from me I smirked knowing that worked completely on him.

"Link?" I looked up to see Sheik and Zelda.

"Hey, did you guys figure anything out from Alice?" Sheik nodded crossing his arms.

"As it turns out the reason everything is the way it is right now is because Ganon turned stone tower upside down." I clenched my fist, I fucking knew it! The good news is that if we turn Stone tower back we will be free and can destroy Ganon. The bad news wed have to make it out to the entrance of stone tower. I'd have to find my weapons too.

"Will she help us?" Sheik shook his head and it finally set in.

"We need Dark to help us Link." Zelda said softly. I looked at the ground, the last time I let Dark help us he died in my arms.

"I won't do it." Sheik grabbed by the collar of my shirt and made me stare him down.

"This isn't about him or you, Zelda will die if you don't do this." My eyes slid over to the blond princess I had grown up with. The one who was supposed to be with me, I had fallen for her and was going to ask her to marry me after the quest was over. Somehow I used to find her peach colored skin beautiful, her long black lashes, pink lips attractive.

Then the picture in my mind changed ivory skin covered in scars, straight white hair, ruby eyes. My shadow, my love Dark Link the other half of my soul. We fought side by side, he risked his life for me. He bled for me and ultimately died for me and Princess Zelda. He was the only true happiness I had ever known, he was a perv but he always knew how to make me laugh when I was crying. He held me most nights fighting my nightmares away, when he died I swear I wanted to go with him. Nothing was worth going through that pain again not even Zelda.

Her turquoise eyes dimmed almost as if she could read the pain in my eyes. I faced Sheik and shook my head again.

"I won't do it, you didn't have to watch the only person you've ever cared about die in your arms!" I hissed as he pushed me so I fell on my ass.

He looked down at me disgusted. "Then I will do it myself." Sheik said staring me down determined.

"No, Dark could never and would never betray me." I said my nails digging into the grass beneath me.

"He isn't your Dark! Open your eyes Link. The Dark you loved is dead and you're so ready to replace him." I looked down my bangs covering my watery eyes, that hurt me on a level Sheik couldn't even imagine.

"Fine. We will sacrifice our happiness once more to save you both again. But there won't be a next time. If Dark dies again im going with him." I said standing up and dusting myself off, Zelda tried to grab my arm I tore it from her grasp going back to my room. I passed Darks room and I heard my name. I opened the door that Dark had neglected to lock, I walked in to see him sprawled in his bed in just a loose pair of sweat pants.

"Link!" I froze as he shifted on the bed, I thought he'd caught me. Until I heard a small snore, I sighed softly going to sit on the bed close to his head. I ran my fingers down the soft white locks reveling in his beauty, when I saw the scar in his chest over his heart I touched my matching scar. We had run each other through in the water temple he mirrored each of my movements, I knew if I was going to win I wouldn't come out unscathed.

He smiled at me after the sword pierced his chest, thanking me for freeing him from Ganon. After that I couldn't let him die, I saved him and we continued our adventure side by side. I noticed the sun coming up, I decided to sneak back into my room.

"What are you doing out here, hero." I flinched turning to see Ganon standing behind me.

"Taking in the beautiful scenery in the asylum of course." I said wincing as he called for a security guard to escort me to my session with Dark.

"Good morning Doctor Blackwell. I trust you slept well?" I smirked seeing the panic in his eyes before they turned cold again.

"Good morning to you as well Mr. Hawthorne. Yes I did sleep well thank you." Did I really make him angry last night? Enough to where he doesn't even want to say my name, I winced hoping it wasn't that serious.

"Call me Link." I said softly making my face serious so he wouldn't see the sadness behind my eyes.

"Fine, shall we begin Link?" He asked waiting for me to nod so he could record our conversation.

"So tell me about yourself Link?" I looked out the window refusing to make eye contact.

"What do you want to know?" I asked walking to the window to see Sheik and Zelda outside with Doctor Alice painting.

"It says in your file you tried to kill my boss is that true?" Boss? I scoffed Ganon shouldn't be the boss of anyone but I'm not going to lie to Dark.

"Yes." I said softly finally willing to face Dark. I saw the shock as well as the fear in his eyes before he asked his next question.

"Why did you do it?" He was scared of me now, how great. My eyes became the shade of ice as I looked outside.

"You don't know him, he's evil Dark. He will use you just like he does everybody else and throw you to the side like your nothing." He swallowed hard pure fear in his eyes, if only you knew he killed you, love.

"Why do you say that?" He whispered as I scoffed.

"I've known Ganon for longer than you have. He's a monster." Apparently Dark had had enough as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What does that make you ?" he said slamming his hands on the table as he stood. I looked into his eyes, he thought I was the monster. It hurt so bad to think he trusted the only man who ever hurt him and refused to trust me. But he was right, regardless I was a monster too because I allowed him to die for the princess of Hyrule.

"That is the question indeed doctor." I turned my back to him.

"Im sorry Link." He whispered making me give him a small smile as the tears stung in my eyes. With a deep breath I changed my demeanor completely.

"Is that all for today Dark?" I said crossing my arms. He nodded as I walked to the door knocking on it for my new body guard to take me to my room so I could sleep.

"I can take him." Dark said making my head snap up as I stared at him in shock.

"lead the way blondie." He murmured shoving his hands in his pockets. I laughed quietly taking him back to my room. If I was lucky he may just want to come in.

"blondie?" I questioned looking up at him as he shrugged.

"you're blond aren't you?" I grinned opening the door to my cell/ home. Ganon let us do anything as long as we stayed within the asylum so we each had our own homes.

"Do you want to come in Dark?" I asked stepping aside for him to enter. He looked at me scanning my face for a moment before stepping inside with me. I shut the door walking to the kitchen making him some coffee.

"You guys have it pretty nice here for being in an asylum." He said sitting at the island in my kitchen.

"It's a luxury asylum." I said laughing to myself as Dark nodded silently agreeing. He didn't know that we weren't crazy that's why Ganon didn't lock us up completely.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark

I don't know how the hell it ended up like this! We were talking and somehow he fell and trying to catch him I was pinned underneath him. I was trembling as I felt his body molded against mine, I didn't dare move or breath. I simply waited until Link sat up on my thighs his hands gripping his head.

"Are you okay Link?" I said moving his hand to see a small cut above his eyebrow. I looked up seeing he had crashed into the island before he fell on me.

I sighed softly "yeah im okay. It just hurts." He said laughing nervously.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" He thought for a moment nodding.

"Its in the bathroom in the mirror." I helped him stand up and sat him on the couch as I walked to his bathroom. I opened up the mirror seeing a bunch of different medications half full. I shook my head ignoring it as I grabbed a piece of gauze, a small cotton ball covered in alcohol and some medical tape. I walked over sitting myself next to Link as I cleaned and disinfected his forehead before putting a small square of gauze over it.

"Thanks Dark." He said softly looking down at the blood on his hands. My heart was racing, I had a really bad urge to lick Links fingers clean. What the hell is the matter with me? I clenched my fist to keep from taking Links hand as he licked his fingers clean. When he looked up at me with those beautiful cerulean eyes and a drop of blood on his lips I couldn't help myself. I pressed my lips against his forcing him on his back on the couch.

His hands tangled in my hair as he opened his mouth, his velvet tongue danced with mine. His mouth tasted of honey with the hint of copper from his blood. I hadn't realized that Link had gotten his legs around my waist, before I knew it I was on my back with a smirking Link straddling me. To be completely honest I didn't mind, I wanted this. He slowly leaned down pressing his lips to mine once more his body settling between my legs.

"Oh god!" I moaned turning my head away from our kiss, not that Link minded his mouth went to work on my neck. I groaned feeling him bite into my neck marking me as his own. We both froze when someone started knocking on the door, he looked down at me with wide fearful eyes.

"Hide in the kitchen don't move until I get rid of them." I nodded as he ran for the door and I hid behind the island in his kitchen.

"Where is he hero?" I held my breath of all the people it had to be Ganon.

"Who?" Link said leaning against the door frame his arms crossed.

"Doctor Blackwell I was told he escorted you to your room and hasn't been seen since." I held my breath as Link lied for me.

"we got into an argument and he ran off. Go check his room if you're so worried." Link said all the sudden seeming interested in his nails.

"What happened to your head?" Gannon asked annoyed at Links previous answer.

"I fell." Link said glaring up at Ganon and I swear these two definitely seemed to have a history together.

"And here I thought the hero of time had more coordination than that." Link hissed as Ganon walked away grinning. I stood listening to Link slam his door cursing loudly.

"Fucking bastard I hate him!" Link growled sliding down to sit on the floor his face buried in his hands.

"What the hell was that?" Link looked up at me with those eyes trying to keep from crying.

"He's mocking me, he knows I can't do anything to him so he pushes me." He sighed leaning his head against the door.

"Look at me." Links eyes instantly met mine.

"Stay calm and relax its going to be alright." Link nodded standing up and moving away from the door.

"You should go make an appearance before they get more suspicious." Link said smiling softly at me. I couldn't help but smile at him too.

"Bye Link." I said looking back at him for a moment.

"Come back anytime Dark." Link said pressing a sweet chaste kiss to my lips. Even though I knew it was wrong I found myself nodding as he shut the door behind him. What the hell have I just done? I made out with my patient and I loved every second of it. Maybe I should be the one admitted here I thought tugging at my silver hair before I walked outside for some fresh air.

"Doctor Blackwell! We were so worried we thought something had happened to you." Alice sighed as she walked over to me her heels clicking with every step.

"No im fine just needed some air." She nodded in understanding before handing me another manila folder.

"What's this?" I said flipping it open to see another patients information.

"You're being given another patient. Doctor Moore will be taking over Links case." My heart almost stopped, not now this couldn't happen.

"B-but" I didn't get a chance to finish that sentence as the new doctor stepped outside. She was tan with white hair and purple eyes, she was wearing a purple suit with white thin stripes.

"Hello, I'm Cia Moore, you must be Links old doctor? Don't worry I'll take great care of him." She grinned but something felt off about her, she just seemed way too happy with this.

"Well were having a party tonight, its Zelda's birthday and we must celebrate with them so be in the courtyard at 7pm." Alice said before dragging Cia back inside. I looked back at the folder I was holding and opened it back up as I walked. It would seem my new patient it Sheik Hylia. I bumped into a blonde haired woman, I remembered her she was Zelda.

"Happy birthday!" I blurted out as she stared at me in surprise before she covered her mouth laughing gently.

"Thank you doctor Blackwell. Im Zelda Hylia, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." I smiled nodding again.

"I heard were celebrating." She nodded a small smile on her face.

"Ganon agreed to take us to visit Clock town for the festival so that we can celebrate there." My eyebrows shot up since when were patients allowed to go into town?

"Wow that should be great!" She nodded as Sheik walked up to us.

"Go get dressed Zelda we have an hour until we leave." Sheik said crossing his arms as he stood next to her.

"Thank you Sheik I'll go now and thank you Doctor I'll see you at the festival. Hopefully we will get to know each other better." She said curtsying in her long white dress before elegantly strutting away.

"Im Sheik, it's nice to meet you doctor." I smiled taking his outstretched hand, he seemed a lot kinder than he had the day I arrived.

"It's nice to meet you too, call me Dark. I actually will be your doctor from here on out." His eyes widened and he smiled softly at me.

"Im glad it will make us be able to get….better acquainted." His voice became low and husky making me shiver slightly as he raised a perfect sandy blond eyebrow. I stared in shock as he leaned forward to whisper in my ear. I swallowed hard as Sheik walked passed me leaving me frozen in place with the words I had just heard. I turned finally regaining my senses to see Sheik standing with Link, his eyes met mine and he winks at me while Link scowls. I flush looking at the ground as I walk back to my room to take a shower and get dressed in the hero of times shadows tunic.

I walked back to the courtyard to see everyone dressed up nicely my eyes instantly found Link in the crowd. He was dressed as the fierce deity savior of Termina. My heart kicked into double time, he looked beautiful with his hair painted white and the light blue tunic cut mid thigh. His Dark blue leggings followed by his brown boots and crescent moon armor.

His face is so beautiful covered in the blue and red tribal tattoos, as if he can feel my gaze he finds me quickly and I see tears spring into his eyes. His hand covers his mouth, he's about to break down. I don't know why but my body reacts instantly as I run to him, my body collides with his in a tight hug.

"What have we here?" I looked up to see Ganon staring at our hold on each other.

"I-I" I sat there unsure what to say as everyone stared at us in surprise. Link was curled around me like a child, his legs around my waist his arms tight around my neck.

"Just calm him down we don't need him starting a scene at the festival." Ganon said walking to go grab Zelda.

"Shhh, shhhh its okay." I whispered rocking Link slowly as I rubbed his back comforting him. His face was buried in my neck I could swear I felt tears but I didn't care all I wanted was to help this broken boy. After a few minutes he pulled away smiling at me softly.

"What was that about?" He bit his lip.

"You just remind me of someone I used to know." I helped him stand not wanting to press the matter any further. We both looked at Ganon who I swore was grinning like a five year old on Christmas.


	4. Chapter 4

Link

I glared at Sheik, he was talking to Dark, then he leaned forward whispering in his ear before grinning and walking away. Was he actually serious about trying to take Dark away from me? Was he actually going to try and seduce him?

I clenched my fists as he came to stand next to me, I watched Dark until he turned around. When he did Sheik winked at him making me scowl and Dark blush, he walked passed us without looking up.

"What did you say to him?" I said turning my attention to Sheik wanting to murder him.

"I said that he was so cute I wonder what it would be like to have him in my bed. Underneath me having him screaming my name as I fuck him into oblivion." I forced him against the wall with my forearm on his neck crushing his windpipe. Sheik didn't panic he only kept that smug smirk on his face the whole time.

"Link stop!" Zelda cried trying to pull my arm off of Sheik.

"You make me sick!" I growled letting go of him heading to get dressed. I walked to my door to see Ganon holding a tunic for me.

"That's…." Ganon smirked "The outfit of the Fierce Deity savior of Termina." I trembled as I ran my fingers down the tunic.

"Wear it tonight." I didn't question it I only nodded taking the outfit from him. I walked to my mirror and stared back at myself before using my magic to change my hair color to white and adding on Fierce Deities tribal tattoos to my face. I look just like him maybe because at one point I was him. I sighed softly running my fingers down my reflection before going back outside to stand with Midna and Lana.

They were as brainwashed as Dark was. They truly believed they were crazy, now with Cia here itll be harder on Lana.

"Hi Link." Lana says shyly while Midna drapes herself around my shoulders. I looked up to see Impa with Zelda, I'm surprised they let her out of her padded room. All the people who had helped me in my quest were here locked in stone tower. While the bad guys who aided Ganon were our doctors. Basically meaning they could do whatever they wanted to us and write it off as our delusions.

I sighed as Zant made Midna go talk to him, she shivered before walking away. When I looked up I thought I was seeing things until his ruby eyes met mine. My heart almost stopped, Dark was dressed in his black tunic. I covered my mouth as tears stung in my eyes. I watched Dark sprint toward me and the moment he reached me we were on the floor, I was wrapped around him crying into his neck.

"What have we here?" I ignored Ganon he wouldn't ruin this moment for me, not now.

"I-I" Dark stuttered finally realizing what he'd done and everyone was staring at him im sure.

"Just calm him down we don't need him starting a scene at the festival." Ganon said pretending to sound annoyed but I knew Dark and I were falling into his plan hook, line and sinker.

"Shhh, shhhh its okay." I smiled despite myself as he began rocking me like I was a child. I place a small kiss where my face was buried on his neck knowing he wouldn't notice it. After a few minutes of holding him I pulled away smiling at Dark through my tears.

"What was that about?" He said worry deep in his scarlet eyes.

"You just remind me of someone I used to know." I whispered softly trying not to let the tears fall down my cheeks. He helped me to my feet and the whole way to Termina, I can't keep my eyes off of Dark. He was looking at the scenery in awe, it took two hours and we were finally at the festival. People were dancing wearing masks as they danced around the town square. I watched as a familiar purple haired boy stepped forward in front of Dark handing him a beautiful Keaton mask.

Dark smiled taking the mask and putting it over his face, the same boy ran around handing us all masks. Everyone started dancing along with everyone in the village. Ganon took Alice as his partner while Cia and Lana danced together. Zant dragged Midna out to dance with him, while Impa watched Sheik and Zelda dancing elegantly together. I smiled stepping forward to Dark offering him my hand he switched his mask so it was sitting atop his head. Then he took my hand and I smiled pulling him closer.

We danced around the town square for hours laughing and enjoying ourselves. After Dark got tired we sat down at one of the tables grabbing a few cakes and cupcakes with soda. We sat our chairs side by side staring up at the sky as the fireworks began.

"God they're beautiful." I looked over at who was looking at the sky with an amazed expression chocolate cupcake in hand.

"You're right, you are."

Dark scoffed playfully. "that line is so over used its cliché." I grinned pressing my mouth to his licking the frosting off of his upper lip. I pulled him closer sliding my tongue into his mouth as he moaned against me. His cupcake fell from his hand forgotten as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"What about this? Is it cliché too?" I whispered in his ear making him gasp as I force him on my lap. He shook his head unable to speak as I sucked on the bruise I left earlier today. I was just about to drag him into a secluded corner when we heard an explosion and an eerily familiar laugh. Ganon quickly grabbed Zelda and Sheik, but he was too far away from us.

"Finally you came back Fierce Diety." I stared in shock as Majora appeared at the top of the clock tower.

"Majora." I said stepping forward away from Dark who stared blankly at Majora.

"It's about time you returned Termina was sooo boring without you." She laughed again making Ganon tense nearby.

"What do you want Majora?" I watched as Majora jumped down getting in front of me. I knew she was grinning behind her mask.

"Her." Majora said appearing behind Zelda wrapping her arms around Zeldas waist. I growled as Zelda started to struggle and in an instant she was gone with Majora.

"Three days Deity, meet me at the top of clock town at midnight." Majoras voice echoed before all hell broke loose, wolfos filled the streets everyone was screaming and trying to get out of town. Ganon was already making his way towards us. Needless to say I grabbed Dark by the arm and we booked it out of there. I wouldn't be able to find Zelda if we were stuck in an asylum.

We ran through the moonlit town I was wishing I was able to help the towns people as their screams tore through the night. Right now we don't have any of our weapons I don't have my tunic or anything that can help us. I looked up in shock to see Midna smiling at us two pouches hanging from her finger tips the master sword in her other hand and the Dark master blade imbedded at her feet. I grinned running to her as she handed us our stuff.

"I owe you Midna, I will get you out of there." She smiled back as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Be careful out there, Link and you too Dark." She smiled before running back towards the others.

"First things first we need to go to see Cremia, she should have a place for us to stay the night while we figure out how we can get Zelda back." I said sheathing my sword and helping Dark with his.

"W-whats going on Link?" Dark whispered he was trembling, I wrapped my arms around him.

"I swear I will explain everything when we get to Romani's ranch. But right now we need to hide before Ganon finds us." He nodded lacing his fingers through mine as we ran for the ranch. After an hour of running we made it to the ranch knowing full well Cremia and Romani wouldn't be here due to the festival. I ushered Dark into the gates and locked them just as Epona came running towards us.

"Hey girl, you miss me?" She neighed in response as Dark stared in shock.

"My horse Epona." I said leading her to Dark who she obviously remembered by nipping at his hands. I grinned as he fell back pointing at Epona.

"You have a cannibal horse Link!" I snickered helping him up.

"I think she just likes you." I said as she tried nipping at Dark who was now cowering behind me again. I shook my head with a playful sigh and led them both to the house. I left Epona free to run around it's not like she could run away with the gate locked. Dark and I went inside the guest house.

"How are you feeling." Dark shook his head.

"Im worried, scared, shocked. But overall im happy." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You aren't crazy are you? You never were…You really are the hero of time." I smiled nodding as we walked up the stairs to the bedroom.

"I can't believe Ganon would lock you up like that, he deserves to be admitted." Dark said sighing running a hand through his white hair.

"Let's not worry about Ganon until we have to." I said softly striping down to my boxers. Dark blushed as he saw me undress I tried not to smirk as he shakily tried removing his tunic.

"Let me" I whispered slowly unbuckling his belt dropping it to the floor. "O-okay" Dark stammered swallowing hard as I slipped my hands under his tunic and undershirt and slid them up and over his head leaving him in clingy white tights.

I licked my lips as I sank to my knees helping him out of the tights. I stood up placing a gentle kiss on his lips leaving him dazed before pulling away and winking at him. He stared at me surprised as I left him there and went straight to go under the covers in the bed.

"LIIIIIIIINNNNK!" Dark groaned while I grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas gift to my best friend

Dark  
I looked at Zelda and she was dressed in a pink dress with the royal family symbol on it. It sparked something in my mind. I could see a man charging at Zelda with a long black sword. I ran forward blocking his path to her only to get impaled with the sword. Zelda's screams tore through the night as I looked down at my bloody hands. Link ran to me screaming as loud as loud as he could. I could see black dots now blurring my vision as the monster drew his sword back causing me to fall to my knees.

"DARK, NO PLEASE!" He cried as he caught me in his arms. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you Link." He had tears streaming down his cheeks but he smiled back at me. 

"Ill always love you too Dark." He sobbed pressing his lips to mine. 

"Goddesses no, please don't take him from me. Please...." He whimpered broken as we stared back at each. Staring into the cerulean pools in his eyes my world reflected back at me. 

"T-this isnt the end." I whispered before I fell into the Darkness. Very faintly I heard Links scream. I sat up in the bed I was sharing with Link my heart racing. What the hell did I just see? I was covered in sweat my heart beating loudly in the silent room.

"Dark...?" Link mumbled quietly rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"You okay?" I nodded taking deep breaths to calm my aching heart. 

"Come here." He murmured opening his arms to me. I curled up into him my head on his chest with his arms around me holding me so tightly. Link started humming against my ear making me shiver in his arms. It isn't long before he's asleep again and I can't stay in that bed anymore. I quietly slip out of our bed where Link is still lying, I wrap my arms around myself walking towards the lone window in our room.

I look out seeing Links horse running across the grass. I shiver slightly as a warm body presses up against my back, I turn my head to see Link clinging to me sleepily resting his head on my shoulder. 

"Can't sleep, love?" He murmurs softly placing a kiss on my neck.

"I don't know why, I just feel restless." I mutter turning to face him, he adjusts so he's wrapped around me with his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair placing a gentle kiss on the crown of his head.

"I'm so happy I found you." He whispered his grip on me tightening.

"I missed you so much." I blinked confused as Link looked up at me with those beautiful cobalt eyes. I felt my heart race, the way he was looking at me, was really making me feel uneasy.

"I love you Dark." He whispers reminding me of the words he spoke in my dream. I placed a hand on his cheek making sure his eyes were staring directly into mine.

"It wasn’t the end." Links eyes flare as tears roll down his cheeks. Before I know it my back is banging against the wall, as his mouth presses against mine with such urgency. I moan softly as I fist my hand into his hair pulling him away as he whimpers up at me with cobalt eyes brimming with desire. I tilted my head, my ruby eyes scanning his perfect face. Then I felt something within me snap. (Probably my self control) I pushed Link away from me making him stare at me curiously.

"Take it off Link." I say nodding my head towards the only cloth separating me from my goal. He slowly tugged the material down his legs before throwing it aside. I could see a hint of pink on his cheeks but he stared back at me with defiance despite his embarrassment. My little Link is shameless and I like that, for a moment I forget who we are and what we have to do. I step forward to Link pushing him back on the bed as I strip my own boxers off. 

I crawl over Link spreading his legs as I settle between them, My beautiful light is already panting silently begging me for release. I run my hand down his body slowly feeling the beautiful dips and contours of his toned body.

"So perfect." I whisper as I run my tongue over Links stomach making the blonde release a shivering moan as he tightens his hands in our blanket.

"So beautiful, and all mine." I mumble running my tongue up to his chest sucking on the pink bud that I find there. Link moans out softly arching his back as his hand goes to my silver hair. I feel gentle fingers carding through it as I slide my tongue over to the other side.

"Dark." Link whimpers and I smile pulling away from him as I run my hands over his thighs. Link sits back on his elbows looking at me strangely almost as if he can sense the change within me. I slowly run my hands up to his arousal that is already standing proud for me. I smirk seeing Link swallow hard as I run a gentle finger down the side of his length making him tremble as he squeezes our sheets tighter. 

I slowly inch closer my eyes stuck on Links cobalt orbs the whole time as I slowly run my tongue up the underside of his length. Making him choke out a moan as he arches his back.

"Down boy." I snicker as I press down on his hips holding him down as I slide his length into my mouth slowly sucking on it drawing more beautiful moans from my light. 

"Dark p-please, please… please." I smile at the only word that is coming out of my lovers mouth, I don't plan to stop though. I swirl my tongue around his length loving the sweet taste of raspberries. I pull away when I feel a hand tugging at my hair. I sit back staring at Link as he leans forward connecting our lips, I blink as I feel Links knuckles skim down past my abdomen. I pull away biting my already swollen lip as I watch Link preparing himself for me.

I don't waste any time pressing my lips to his once more sucking on his lower lip as he tilts his head to deepen our kiss. His tongue delving into my mouth to explore my mouth and I allow him to, because I want this beautiful boy to have all of me. I want to belong to him as much as he belongs to me right in this moment. I feel Link wince against my mouth and I slide my hand from his thigh up to his length slowly rubbing it for him. Hoping that it will be a slight distraction from the pain he is feeling.

"Dark, take me." He whimpers turning away from our kiss to pull me by my hips so our bodies are pressed together. He looks so beautiful with pink tinted cheeks, panting and begging with those lust filled eyes. "I don't have anything…" I whisper my brain working enough to know that I don't want to hurt Link by just thrusting in carelessly. "Sit back." Link whispers pushing me back and before I know it im crying out as his mouth engulfs me completely as he runs his pink tongue all over my length making sure no part is left untouched.

"OFF NOW!" I growl out pulling Link by his hair as I crawl back over him already positioned at his entrance. I smash my lips against his as I thrust inside.

"Fuck." I hiss out against Links lips as he cries out unintelligible words. 

"MOVE GODDAMN IT MOVE!" Link begs shamelessly his back arching pushing me deeper into the warm heat of his body. I grip the back of his hair with one hand while the other bruises his hips. Just as Link asked I pull out almost completely before forcing myself back inside him making him gasp his beautiful eyes snapping open in shock and pleasure. 

"Ahh…ah…AH…Yes…yes… DARK!" Link mumbles out as I continue my animalistic pace. I feel Links legs wrap around my thighs, his nails slicing ribbons into my porcelain skin. I groaned at the feeling tightening my grip on Links hair as I thrust harder (if that was even possible.) into him and before I knew it the most beautiful sound in the world erupted from his lips causing me to lose it right at that moment. My eyes snapped open and I bowed my head over Links chest as we both released together. 

The only sound in the quiet room was our panting breaths as we fought to get our hearts under control. I slowly pulled out from inside him leaning over him to place a gentle kiss on his forehead then his lips.

"I'll always love you Link." I whisper as I lay on top of my light completely spent as his hand gently reaches up carding through my sweat slicked hair.


End file.
